Digimon Beginning
by Aero Angemon
Summary: This is the first part of the saga that I am writing and it shows 7 friends going to the digital world to fight the first X Wars. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ONLY 6 CHARACTERS WHICH ARE AYDEN, KATIE, SOPHIE, ALDEN, AMIE, & KRIS.
1. The Call of the 5 Digidestined

**Digimon: The Beginning**

**Characters:**

Ayden: Ayden is 16 years old when his adventures first start and it is going to be an adventure that he will never forget. Ayden has light golden brown hair with sapphire eyes. He is 6' and wears a white t-shirt and dark blue jean shorts with white and blue Nike shox. His partner is Patamon and is the original digidestined of hope, innocence and life. He is the key to the X Antibodies and spreads the antibodies to everyone else to save them from the virus.

Katie: Katie is 16 years old when her adventures first start and it is going to be an adventure she will never forget. Katie has long reddish blond hair with green eyes. She is 5'10" and starts off wearing a pink dress with white sneakers. She then wears a dark pink skirt with black top and black and pink sneakers. Her partner is Hagurumon and is the original digidestined of light before she becomes the first shadow digidestined of despair. She along with her partner helps create the X Virus to destroy everything.

Amie: Amie is 12 years old when her adventures first start and it is going to be an adventure that she will never forget. Amie has long wavy blond hair with bluish gray eyes that is 5'5" and starts off wearing a white dress with crimson top and white and red sneakers but then wears a black dress with a gray sweater and black sneakers. Her partner is Kokuwamon and is the original digidestined of peace and then becomes the first shadow digidestined of war. She along with her partner helps create the X Virus to help destroy everything.

Alden: Alden is 12 years old when his adventures first start and it is going to be an adventure that he will never forget. Alden is Amie's twin brother who has short wavy blond hair and bluish gray eyes that is 5'5". He starts off wearing a crimson t-shirt with a dark blue jean jacket over it and dark blue jeans with white black and crimson Nike shox but changes into a crimson sweater and black jeans with white black and crimson Nike shox. He is the original digidestined of justice but becomes the shadow digidestined of death and his Digimon is Guilmon. He along with his partner helps create the X Virus to destroy everything.

Sophie: Sophie is 18 years old when her adventures first start and it is going to be an adventure that she will never forget. Sophie has shoulder length black wavy hair and green eyes and is 5'9" tall. She wears a dark green dress and a dark purple top with black and white sneakers. She is the original digidestined of trust but becomes the shadow digidestined of fear and her Digimon is Falcomon. She along with her partner helps create the X Virus to destroy everything.

Seraphimon is Ayden's Digimon partner in his mega form and is the protector of the 3 original crests of hope, innocence, and life. He also is one of the 3 celestial Digimon who keeps peace throughout the digital world. He is able to slide evolve into Clavis Angemon, Dominimon, Goldramon, and Guardi Angemon. Seraphimon extracts the X Antibodies from his partner to help save the digital world.

Ophanimon is one of the Celestial Triad who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus. She also helps protect the 3 original crests along with Seraphimon. She slide evolves to Magnadramon to help out in this war against Gran Dracmon.

Cherubimon is one of the Celestial Triad who helps Ayden stop the Spread of the X Virus. He helps protect the 3 original crests created from the destruction along with Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

Clavis Angemon is one of the guardians of hope who helps his brother Seraphimon stop the spread of X Virus. He uses his powers and gives it to his brother and Ayden to keep the innocence and save the digital world. He also calls forth the crystal of innocence to give Ayden the ability to create the crest of innocence.

Goldramon is one of the guardians of hope who helps his brothers and Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus. He uses his powers and gives it to Ayden to keep the life and save the digital world. He holds the crystal of Life and gives it to Ayden after the Antibodies are released.

Gennai helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus and is the keeper of data and knowledge. Gennai appears as Joseph Ryan Matthews a 6' 24 year old with short light brown spiky hair and grayish green eyes. He wears a green turtleneck with a dark blue South Pole Jean Jacket, dark blue faded South Pole Jeans, and white navy blue and gold Nike shox.

Kristopher was in the park when a strange light surrounded him and started to drag him through the portal in the pond and the kids discover that he will start to change slightly and he will become like Gennai which is a sage in the digital world. He also could live in the real world and is Katie's cousin who just moved here from Cali. Kris is 6' and 18 years old who has short golden honey hair with blond highlights and soft blue eyes. He wears black shades a blue and white letterman's jacket with a crimson shirt underneath, he also has dark blue South Pole faded jeans with white, dark blue and crimson Nike shox.

Chaosdramon is Katie's Digimon partner in his mega form and becomes the corrupted Digimon of despair. He along with his partner helps create the X Virus to help destroy everything.

Grandis Kuwagamon is Amie's Digimon partner in her mega form and becomes the corrupted Digimon of war. She along with her partner helps create the X Virus to destroy everything.

Megidramon is Alden's Digimon partner in his mega form and becomes the corrupted Digimon of death who holds the key to the digital hazard. He along with his partner helps create the X Virus to destroy everything. Megidramon slide evolves to Chaos Gallantmon when he is the Digimon of justice.

Chronomon Destroyer Mode is Sophie's Digimon partner in her mega form and is the corrupted Digimon of fear. She along with her partner helps create the X Virus to destroy everything. She slide evolves into Chronomon Holy Mode when she is the Digimon of trust.

Gran Dracmon is the Digimon who creates the shadow digidestined and uses them to spread the X Virus throughout the digital world and steals the X Antibodies from Ayden to survive the Holocaust.

Lucemon is the Demon Lord of Pride who helps Gran Dracmon.

Daemon is the Demon Lord of Envy who helps Gran Dracmon

Lilithmon is the Demon Lord of Lust who helps Gran Dracmon

Leviamon is the Demon Lord of Sloth who helps Gran Dracmon

Barbamon is the Demon Lord of Greed who helps Gran Dracmon

Beelzemon is the Demon Lord of Gluttony who helps Gran Dracmon

Belphemon is the Demon Lord of Wrath who helps Gran Dracmon

Azulongmon is one of the sovereigns who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus.

Zhuqiaomon is one of the sovereigns who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Ebonwumon is one of the sovereigns who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Baihumon is one of the sovereigns who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Omnimon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Gallantmon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Alphamon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Magnamon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Ulforce Veedramon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Imperialdramon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Crusadermon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Dynasmon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Examon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Duftmon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Craniummon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Sleipmon is one of the Royal Knights who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Apollomon is one of the Olympic 12 who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Mineveramon is one of the Olympic 12 who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Dianamon is one of the Olympic 12 who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Marsmon is one of the Olympic 12 who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Merukimon is one of the Olympic 12 who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Neptunmon is one of the Olympic 12 who helps Ayden stop the spread of the X Virus

Before the battle against Apocaylamon and the 8 original digidestined take place we see how things originally took place and how the first digidestined fought against Gran Dracmon and the X Virus. We join Ayden and his 4 friends through the journey against the rise of Gran Dracmon. Will they succeed or fall to evil.

**Chapter 1: The Call of the 5 Digidestined**

Long ago in the digital world before the world split into different dimensions we find a new threat on the rise and we also find that even though it is in the beginning of the digital world 5 kids will come from the present to stop the threat in the past. We start off seeing Gran Dracmon plot against the Royal Knights and the Sovereigns.

"Those good doers are becoming royal pests; they have been foiling my plan from the beginning." Gran Dracmon said

"Master what if we unleash the 4 shadows into the digital world to help us do our biddings. Let's call on fear, despair, war, and death to keep the royal knights and the 4 sovereigns busy while we take over the digital world." Daemon said

"That is a good idea but the shadows are going to need 4 hosts to inhabit or they won't be effective." Lucemon said

"That is a beautiful idea we should find hosts for them to inhabit and they are going to have to have the 4 pure traits that is opposite of the shadows." Lilithmon said

"Then you 3 go and find 4 hosts for the shadows to inhabit, we can't let those royal pests interfere or it won't go according to plan." Gran Dracmon said

Meanwhile Gennai is informing the royal knights and the 4 sovereigns of a prophesy that might help them stop Gran Dracmon

"Masters I have stumbles across a prophesy that states the 4 shadows shall be released by the evil king and his 7 children to hunt for 4 hosts to unleash all evil. 5 children from another world shall come and fight the evil king but 4 of them shall fall prey to the 4 ancient shadows while the 5th uses his special abilities to free them from the shadows. 12 knights, 4 lords, 6 gods, and 3 angels will assist the children to stop the spread of a virus who shall wipe out the existence of the digital world. After the war 4 of the 5 children shall be sealed away forever to stop the spread of the dangerous virus. I think we should call upon the 5 human children to help us against Gran Dracmon." Gennai said

"How do we call upon them and how shall they assist us in this war against Gran Dracmon?" Zhuqiaomon asked

"They will hold certain traits that shall guide them and those traits will also be apart of 5 Digimon who's eggs shall appear to them when they come to the digital world." Gennai said

"The human world is not fully developed so we are going to have to pull them from the future and during the war they shall age 6 years before they are to either leave or get sealed." Azulongmon said

"Gennai go to the human world and disguise yourself as a human adult and watch out for the 5 children that best represents the abilities you seek. Once you find them bring them here and test them for the fate of the digital world now rests in 5 children." Baihumon said

"Yes master I have designed 5 crystals that represent a trait and shall appear in front of the child it belongs to." Gennai said

Gennai left the counsel and prepared his journey from the digital world to the future in the human world. Meanwhile in the year 2002 we find Ayden, Katie, Alden, Amie and Sophie all hanging out at a secret pond in the local park in Connecticut.

"Ayden do you ever wonder why we are all friends, and what connects us all to each other?" Amie asked

"Well you and Alden are twins and you are able to know when the other one is in danger. Sophie has always looked out after all of us being she is the oldest; Katie has always looked for the good in people while I remain optimistic. It is the bond that we all share that makes us all friends and the traits we possess that connects us together. Don't lose sight of your traits and if you are ever in trouble we will help each other out." Ayden said

"We have known each other forever now and you all are like family to me. I know I am the oldest and am getting ready for college once the summer is over with and I wouldn't change it all for the world." Sophie said

"She is right we are like family and I know we have each other's back for life." Katie said

"Sophie! Where are you going to college and when do you leave?" Alden asked

"I leave for college Aug 23 and I plan on going to Connecticut University to become a Nurse." Sophie said

Sophie's phone started to ring and her mom was wondering when she was coming home and if she could pick up something for dinner on the way home.

"I have to go I will see you all later do you 2 want a ride back to your house being you live next to me?" Sophie asked

"Sure we will see you later Ayden and Katie!" Amie and Alden said

Sophie, Amie, and Alden left the pond and then Katie had to go for she is suppose to go with her parents to her aunts house while Ayden stayed at the pond. After the others left the pond the pond started to glow and a strange man came out of the light.

"Hello young man, my name is Gennai what is your name?" Gennai asked as he appeared in dark blue jeans, a green turtle neck with a dark blue jean jacket and white and blue Nike shox. He also appeared in his mid 20's with short brown hair and grayish green eyes.

"My name is Ayden, how can I help you?" Ayden asked

"I was sent here by my masters to find help to save my world from destruction, I am sorry for appearing the way I did but I had to choose a location that is secluded from the rest of the world." Gennai said

"Well not many people know that this pond exists except my 4 best friends and I, this is where we all hang out at and we love this pond." Ayden said

Suddenly one of the crystals that Gennai was holding started to glow majestic blue and gold then floated to Ayden.

"By god I was meant to appear here in front of you for you hold one of the 5 traits that I was sent to find. You are one of the children who are supposed to help us save my world." Gennai said

"Are you a magician or something because since you appeared out of the pond strange things started to happen?" Ayden asked

"I am a sage in a world called the digital world and we are in dire need of help for our world is on the verge of being destroyed. You said that your 4 best friends also know the location of this pond?" Gennai asked

"Yes and is the digital world that strange world that appeared in the sky 8 years ago?" Ayden asked

"It might have been, but I am from the past sent here to what is the present to find 5 children to aid me in saving my world. Being I have already found one; I only have 4 more children to find. Until I find the other 4 children I am going to pose as a young adult in this world." Gennai said

"Well at my house there is a spare room that my mom is going to be renting out, do you have any money?" Ayden asked

"I do have money and I do have the essentials I need to survive in this world, I have chosen one of the young men I ran into which he and I are now the same. In this world I have his identity and we will always be one, I shall go by the name Joseph Ryan Matthews." Gennai said

Ayden and Joey went to Ayden's house and Ayden told his mom that he would like to rent the spare room. Mrs. Johns interviewed Joey and explained that he is welcome to use the refrigerator, the washer, dryer, and is welcome to use the computer and TV. He is to pay rent once a month and is to help out with the chores. He is not aloud to trash his room and he is to keep things in order. Joey then paid Mrs. Johns then Ayden gave Joey a tour of the house then showed him where he is staying.

"Thanks for helping me out Ayden and I know that we are going to become great friends." Gennai said

"Not a problem Joey, tomorrow you will get to meet my best friends and maybe they are the other 4 children you seek to help save your world." Ayden said

"That sounds great; your mother is strict isn't she?" Gennai asked

"She likes to keep a nice clean house and I can't blame her but she is fare to everyone but firm when needed to be. She has worked hard to get this house the way it is now." Ayden said

Ayden left and sent a message to the others when Gennai came in all quiet scaring Ayden half to death.

"Do you know how to make noise when entering a room; you just can't sneak up on people." Ayden said

"Sorry but I have to send an urgent message to my masters to let them know I have successfully made it to this dimension and found somewhere to stay and one of the children." Gennai said

"Ok that is fine but you can't sneak up on people like that knock on the door or something like that." Ayden said

"Ok I will! Right now no one could enter this room, but you could stay being you are a digidestined." Gennai said

Ayden locked the door as Gennai was furiously typing away pulling up a program that connected Ayden's laptop to the digital world. The screen started to glow and then 4 holographic figures appeared in the room.

"Gennai is everything alright? Where are you?" Azulongmon asked

"Who is that kid in the room with you, are you trying to blow our cover and why is he even in the room?" Zhuqiaomon asked

"I am in the dimension I am supposed to be in at the time. This kid is one of the children I was sent to find and I am staying at his house until I have to go back. I took the identity of Joseph Ryan Matthews who is twenty four years old; we are going to be finding the other 4 children tomorrow. I will keep you posted with the progress that we have made, for now we are going to go to bed." Gennai said

"Gennai we are going to talk to the kid so don't go yet." Baihumon said

"Very well, master!" Gennai said

"Young man, do you understand the risk you are embarking on? Are you ready to fight for peace in our world?" Ebonwumon asked

"I understand I am to help you out in your world and I will do what ever it takes to help." Ayden said

The program faded out in which the 4 sovereigns disappeared and a power outage hit the city creating a complete blackout. Ayden's crystal started to glow creating light to see. Joey and Ayden then made it to the living room and then his parents made it into the living room. They realized nothing was working, not even the cell phones. They then realized that the crystal around their son's neck was the only thing in the house that provided light.

"Where did you get that crystal and why is it glowing?" Mrs. Johns asked

"There is something I have to tell you and I want you to trust me after I finish telling you. Ok!" Ayden asked

"Ok what is it?" Mr. Johns asked

"I am going to be helping out Joey with a problem and I don't want you to ask questions for it will only create unnecessary problems." Ayden said

"Ok we won't ask questions and we will let you handle the situation on your own." Mrs. Johns said

Mr. and Mrs. Johns went to bed and then Ayden and Joey went back to Ayden's room where they both crashed for the night. The next morning both of them woke to a loud crash out side the house and they went to investigate the noise and found that this was no ordinary crash.

"Oh no this is not good, the more I am here the more this world will be in danger. We are going to have to hurry before something happens and causes this world to rip apart." Gennai said

"We are going to head to the pond because that is where my friends are going to meet us." Ayden said

An hour later Ayden and Gennai arrive to find Alden, Amie, and Sophie already there staring into the glowing pond.

"Ayden what happened here, this pond has been glowing since we got here and every so often something would come from the glowing light." Sophie said

"Gennai is there a way we could seal the pond from destroying our world in the process?" Ayden asked

"Yes there is but the thing is once we seal it off we are going to have to find another way back into the digital world." Gennai said

"Who is this Ayden? I thought nobody else was suppose to know about this pond." Alden said

"He originally emerged from the pond and is currently living in the spare room at my house. He is a sage from another world and was sent here to find 5 children to help his which I happen to be one of them. His name is Gennai but he also goes by Joseph Ryan Matthews." Ayden said

Suddenly 3 of the crystals started to glow and floated towards Sophie, Alden, and Amie. The first crystal started to glow a dark shade green and a dark purple which went to Sophie. The second crystal started to glow crimson red and navy blue which went to Alden and the last crystal started to glow white and red which landed in front of Amie.

"You children have been chosen to help save my world, and with that I think we should close the portal before anything comes from the pond again." Gennai said

Before they could start to close the portal; a bright light shot out from the water and went through the trees, and it hit a young man who was alone in the park. When the light was coming back to the water they found someone was caught in the light and they all tried to get him free and nearly failed. After they managed to save the young man, they were able to seal the portal in the pond. Joey explained that the light might have a major effect on this kid and that they are going to have to monitor him to see if anything drastic starts to happen.

"I know him he is Kristopher and he had just moved here from Cali." Sophie said

"Well that light might change him drastically and I don't know what will happen to him." Joey said

"What might we look for, we never dealt with this before and this is all happening fast." Alden said

"What is going on here?" Katie asked as she seen Kris unconscious and a strange man at the pond with her 4 best friends standing over him.

"Katie this is Gennai and he is here to find help to save his world. He goes by the name Joseph Ryan Matthews and he is renting the spare room at my house." Ayden said

"Ok? Why is Kris unconscious and what was that strange light that came from this area?" Katie asked

"Well yesterday when you all left; the pond started to glow and Gennai emerged from it. After that he told me that he is looking for 5 children to help him save his world, in which one of the crystals started to glow and floated to me. After that I brought him to my house for he needs a place to stay, and then he contacted his masters. After that a huge power outage hit and nothing was working, not even a flashlight. This morning something crashed outside my house and Gennai said that it is not a normal crash. He recognized it from his world, so we got dressed and found that Alden, Sophie, and Amie were here staring at the pond. We then realized that the portal never closed. We were about to close it when a light shot out of the water and started to drag Kris into the portal, but we were able to stop it before he was dragged through. Then we sealed it up." Ayden said

The last crystal started to glow pink & white and floated to Katie, then Kris finally woke up to see Katie and 5 others standing over him.

"What happened and why am I laying on the ground?" Kris asked

"What do you remember?" Katie asked

"Last thing I remember was sitting at the park when something hit me in the back." Kris said

"Well there is something you should know, and you can't tell anyone this; for the thing that struck you obviously chose you for something. I don't come from this world and my world is in danger. I was sent here to find 5 children who hold certain traits that we need to save my world. I came to this world with 5 crystals which represents hope, trust, justice, peace, and light. These 5 traits are stronger than any trait and found who they belonged to. Now since I haven't sealed the portal I came from properly, I endangered your world and strange things started to happen. When Ayden, Alden, Sophie, and Amie got here, the portal was open and was shooting things from my world and into yours. Before we could seal the portal, a light shot out of the pond, struck you and started to drag you towards it. Before you were pulled through, we were able to save you and sealed the portal." Gennai said

"Katie what is going on? I thought when you said you wanted me to meet your friends I didn't realize they were going to come up with weird stories." Kris said

"I don't know Kris, but I do believe them for they wouldn't lie and I did see a strange light shoot out of this area." Katie said

"Well things here are definitely different than Cali, and I don't know if it is a good thing or bad thing." Kris said

"Guys this is my cousin Kris and he just moved here to go to Connecticut University. I am going to be living with him and I was going to see if it was alright with you guys if he could hang out with us and know our secret place." Katie said

"Well the 7 of us are the only one who knows that this pond exists! I think since we are all aware of the strange occurrences that took place, we shouldn't tell anyone what happened." Ayden said

"Guys I feel funny, and I have never felt this way before." Kris said as he started to glow.

"I think that light was the light of a sage and that means Kris was chosen to become a sage in the digital world. You have a choice to either accept it or deny it and if you deny it you will have no memory of what took place recently." Gennai said

"Well since Katie is involved I guess I can't back away so I choose to accept it." Kris said

Ayden then pulled out his laptop and 2 celestial beings appeared in front of them all.

"Chosen children we are holy beings and since you all accepted your destiny we figured we would send you another sage to help you out on this quest. The spirit of the sage has chosen who it wanted and with that he will be able to do a lot now." Ophanimon said

"We can't send you to the digital world currently for you had to close the portal, but you are going to receive 7 eggs which they will respond to you. Even Gennai and Kris shall receive an egg and you will be training until we could pull you through into the digital world. One thing you should realize that in this time several digidestined live here. You have to avoid them at all costs for if they are pulled into the dimension, all the battles they faced will be undone and they will come to a world of destruction and chaos. This world would no longer exist." Cherubimon said

"The eggs should be arriving soon, and they will respond to the crystals that you possess. Be careful! Gran Dracmon is on to us and we don't have long before he realizes what we are up to." Ophanimon said

Suddenly 7 eggs shot out of the laptop and each one different colors, one egg was blue and gold with the symbol of hope on it. Another was dark green and dark purple that represents trust. The next was crimson red and dark blue bearing the symbol of justice. Then there was a white and red one that shown the symbol of peace. One was white and pink that shines full of light. Destiny was dark blue, green, & gold while the last one which represents Miracles was dark blue, crimson and white in which they all floated towards the child who was meant to have them.


	2. Sophie's Challenge

Chapter 2: Sophie's Challenge

**Chapter 2: Sophie's Challenge**

The children met Gennai who goes by the name of Joey and weird things started to happen to them. One by one they received the crystals that belonged to them and also received the digieggs that belonged to them. One of the children became a sage who is also supposed to help them in this war in the digital world. Now the children have been going through intense training waiting for the portal to the digital world to open up for them.

"A portal should be opening up soon and be careful when you come through for it has been a thousand of years here since you left for the digital world Gennai." Ophanimon said

"Once the portal opens you have exactly an hour to go through it and it will be your only chance to go through the portal." Cherubimon said

"The portal will be at this pond where Gennai first came out of and be ready for the longer the portal the more disaster will come to this world." Ophanimon said

"Please hurry for in 3 days we will be able to open the portal and your crystals will react to the portal." Cherubimon said

Meanwhile in Gran Dracmon's castle we find that he has found the sight to where the shadows are and the spell to free them from the prison they are in.

"It shouldn't take tong before the shadows are free my lord." Lucemon said

"Very good and once they are free they will find the hosts they seek, I know those royal pests are planning something and I know it is involving that sage they all protect." Gran Dracmon said

"Leviamon, Barbamon, and Belphemon should be free from their prison soon and I know our powers will be full." Beelzemon said

"Very good once we are at full strength we will be able to unleash the shadows." Gran Dracmon said

"My lord this plan is beautiful and once we are at full strength we will be able to stop the royal pests and I want to take out my sister who is a goody-goody to shoes and I can't wait to teach her some pain and make her miserable." Lilithmon said

"There will be plenty of time for that my dear right now we have to figure out what they are planning." Gran Dracmon said

"My lord I believe they are planning on bringing weaklings to our world to stop us. I have been monitoring the dimension and several of portals have opened from our world to the world of man. I believe they sent that sage to the human world to find I think children to come and stop us." Daemon said

"Really then those children might be the hosts that we are looking for and they might become shadow digidestined." Lucemon said

"This might work out to our advantage and once we have the children in our power we will be unstoppable. Keep monitoring the dimension and let me know when they arrive for I want to challenge them to see what they are capable of. I don't want to destroy them just yet for if they are who we are looking for they should hold certain traits like justice, peace, trust, and the most important one is light. Those 4 traits are corrupted very easily and we might be able to rule the digital world and make this place our fortress." Gran Dracmon said

"Brilliant plan my lord those children have no clue what they are walking into. I love it." Lilithmon said

Meanwhile in the grand council room we find the royal knights, the 4 sovereigns, and the Olympic 12 discussing what is going on.

"We can't let those children to come here at all I sense that they will be the key of destruction to our world." Mineveramon said

"Mineveramon has never been wrong before and why would she lie about something like this." Apollomon said

"I agree with Apollomon and Mineveramon we can't let the children come to our world." Dianamon said

"If they don't come to our world then that could be the event that destroys our world." Omnimon said

"I agree our future depends on stopping Gran Dracmon and his demon lords, or we won't have a future to go to." Gallantmon said

"Please wise sovereigns listen to our plea it is not wise to let those children to come to our world." Mineveramon said

"We hear your plea but I do sense the fate of the digital world is sealed in the hands of the children and 4 might fall to the darkness but I also do sense one of the children will be able to help the other 4 and once they are working as a team then they will be strong. I think that one of them will be able to save their friends and save our world for now." Azulongmon said

"We ask that you fight along side us and save the digital world at all cost, I know we are risking our fate in the hands of children but children holds something special and they are pure and are not affected as much by the powers of darkness." Baihumon said

"We will fight along side you but we won't like fighting on the same side as the children." Marsmon said

"We Olympic 12 have sensed bad things by bringing the children here and we can't get over that feeling." Merukimon said

"Where are Ophanimon and Cherubimon they should be here for this meeting?" Apollomon asked

"I don't know they like to do things their own way and I know that what ever they are doing they are helping the children." Zhuqiaomon said

"Can you explain why they sent the children the power of another sage and 7 digieggs?" Dianamon said

"We knew they were sending the digieggs but we didn't know that they sent the power of a sage to them. Then again they don't work for us but with us and they usually do what ever their god tells them for they are holy beings." Gallantmon said

"We sent the children the power of a sage for the fact they are going to need it and the sage will help them out. We also sent them Seraphimon's egg for his egg has the power of hope on it." Ophanimon said

"Why did you send Seraphimon's egg to the digidestined his egg is supposed to be under great care and you are risking his egg in the hands of children?" Ebonwumon said furiously

"We sent the egg to the children for one of them wields the power of hope and Seraphimon told us that one day he shall become a partner who wields the symbol of hope. He also told us that I shall aid someone bearing the power of light and Cherubimon shall aid someone bearing the power of destiny. We sent the digiegg to the children because this is what Seraphimon foresaw." Ophanimon said

"Where is Cherubimon we are having a meeting and he is not here?" Crusadermon asked

"He is preparing the portal to the digital world where the children is going to some through. This meeting is to discuss the matter of the digital world and we have a role in this and we are doing what we can to help the children." Ophanimon said

Meanwhile back at the pond we find Ayden, Alden, Katie, Kris, Amie, Sophie, and Gennai ready to go to the digital world to meet Cherubimon and save the digital world. The portal starts to open and the children start to walk into the pond where they land harshly into the digital world. Cherubimon then seals the portal and brings the children to Seraphimon's castle where they are to await lady Ophanimon to return from the grand council.

"Welcome to the digital world we appreciate the fact you all have chose to help save this world. We have been in war with Gran Dracmon for over a thousand of years and we are ready to end this war. We sent you one of the celestial digieggs knowing he shall guide you and help protect the digital world." Cherubimon said

4 of the digieggs started to hatch and they greeted their partners, while the other 3 stayed digieggs.

"Hello Alden I have been waiting along time to finally meet you, my name is Guilmon and I am happy to be your partner." Guilmon said

"Hello Amie it is a pleasure to meet someone as smart as you, my name is Kokuwamon and I will stand by your side until the end." Kokuwamon said

"Hello Sophie we are going to get along great for I am Falcomon and I will not let anything harm you." Falcomon said

"Katie I have been waiting to meet you and I trust that you are ready to help me on this journey we are going to face, my name is Hagurumon and I won't let anything hurt you." Hagurumon said

"Welcome children to the digital world, you are going to stay here until the council stops arguing about why you are here. This is not going to be easy for you and we will help you out in what ever ways we can. Gennai and Kris will be fighting along side you and we are going to convince the council to fight along side you as well." Ophanimon said

Meanwhile in the dark castle of the digital world we find the tomb of the 4 ancient shadows of the digital world.

"Ok each demon lord shall stand on a point of the 7 star and start chanting to release the shadow." Gran Dracmon said

Lilithmon stood on the blue point on the star, daemon stood on the green point, Lucemon stood on the purple point, Beelzemon stood on the orange point, Barbamon stood on the yellow point, Leviamon stood on the light blue point, and Belphemon stood on the red point and they were all chanting. Each point of the deadly star started to glow and the 4 ancient shadows emerged from the tomb they were imprisoned in. meanwhile Seraphimon's castle was being attacked and the children knew they had to defend the castle. Sophie's crystal started to glow causing her Digimon to digivolve Diatrymon. Several Dobermon attacked the castle and Diatrymon blocked them from destroying the castle.

"Get out of our way Diatrymon those children do not belong here and they must be destroyed." Dobermon said

"I am here to protect the children for I believe that they will save our world from destruction." Diatrymon said

"We were sent by our master to fight the children for my master believes that they will cause the destruction to our world." Dobermon said

"I will make a deal with you Dobermon if you could beat me then I will send the children back to their world but if I beat you then you must tell your master that the children are here to help save our world." Diatrymon said

"If we lose then we then we won't interfere to stop the children and our master will join in and help you stop Gran Dracmon." Dobermon said

"Choose your best Dobermon to face me we are going to do 3 challenges one I will choose and one you will choose and the last one will be on fighting skills. Does that sound fair enough?" Diatrymon asked

"Yes it does sound fair I choose the first match and that will be hunting. This hunt is to find a rare crystal and only you and your partner shall participate. The first one to find the 3 crystals or the most crystals shall win this round. The crystals will glow in the element they are in and they will only work to who ever could retrieve them." Dobermon said

"Ok Sophie we are going on a scavenger hunt and remember we work as a team." Diatrymon said

Dobermon and Diatrymon then took off to where they think the crystal is hidden.

"Ok the elements are wood, fire, water, metal, earth, and light each one designed with a guardian of the element. I think the 3 crystals will be guarded by its spirit guardian and we are going to have to prove to them we are worthy of its crystals." Sophie said

"I think you are right, I think the first guardian is the spirit of the forest." Diatrymon said

"My crystal is glowing and it is strong this way, head left that is where the spirit of the wood is located." Sophie said

Diatrymon headed left and they found the first guardian and he happened to be the guardian of the wood.

"What do you seek from me?" Earthdramon asked

"We seek the crystal of the wood and we understand that you are the guardian of the wood." Diatrymon said

"I am the guardian of the wood and in order to gain the crystal you must challenge me in a duel." Earthdramon said

"I challenge you for the crystal of the wood." Diatrymon said

"Earth Quake!" Earthdramon said

"Destruction Roar!" Diatrymon fired and the attacks canceled each other out.

"Dragon of Earth!" Earthdramon fired

"Mega Dash Impact!" Diatrymon fired right through the dragon and hit Earthdramon.

"You have proved you are worthy of the spirit of the wood, my crystal and my spirit belongs to you." Earthdramon said

Meanwhile Dobermon found the spirit of metal.

"I challenge you to a duel." Dobermon said

"Very well I accept your challenge to a duel." Metalife-Kuwagamon said

"Grau Realm!" Dobermon fired

"Homing Laser!" Metalife-Kuwagamon fired hitting Dobermon causing him to stumble.

"Schwarz Strahl!" Dobermon fired

"Emit blade!" Metalife-Kuwagamon fired

Dobermon was able to dodge the attack and fired another Schwarz Strahl and the attack cracked the Armour of Metalife-Kuwagamon.

"Congratulations you have passed the test but I don't have one of the elemental stones you seek. Keep searching and once you have all 3 elemental stones then come seek me." Metalife-Kuwagamon said before disappearing

Meanwhile we are at the volcano region and Diatrymon and Sophie are searching for the fire spirit.

"Are you ok Diatrymon?" Sophie asked

"I am fine I just can't handle heat very well it slows me down." Diatrymon said

The elemental spirit should be over there Sophie pointed to the right.

"Welcome to the fire realm I am Flawizardmon and I am the spirit of this realm." Flawizardmon said

"We come seeking the elemental stone of fire and we understand you protect the stone." Sophie said

"I do and this challenge is based off courage, you must show courage in the battle to obtain the elemental stone of fire." Flawizardmon said

"We accept the challenge." Sophie said

"Then I call upon the magic of fire to bring me the ones you care for the most, if you could save them while facing me then I will give you the stone of fire." Flawizardmon said

6 crystals appeared each one holding one of her friends, Sophie knew that Diatrymon and she had to trust in each other in order to win.

"Diatrymon I am going to go after our friends while you hold off Flawizardmon." Sophie said

Sophie went after one of the crystals and Flawizardmon duplicated himself to stop Sophie from getting the crystals. Diatrymon had seen that Flawizardmon had stopped Sophie but Sophie wouldn't give up. Diatrymon had her hands full while Sophie dodged Flawizardmon. Sophie then used her crystal to shield herself long enough to outsmart Flawizardmon and grabbed the first crystal.

"I am impressed at your skills lets see what else you have." Flawizardmon said

Diatrymon then used his speed to tackle Sophie before she was hit by one of Flawizardmon's attacks. Sophie used her crystal and healed Diatrymon and then tricked Flawizardmon again and grabbed 3 more crystals.

"Impressive you both are strong and trust in each other. You are also showing a lot of courage and that is what I like to see. You have proved to me that you are very courageous and for that the elemental stone is yours along with my spirit." Flawizardmon said

The 6 crystals disappeared and Flawizardmon gave them the elemental stone of fire along with his spirit. Meanwhile in the domain of earth we find Dobermon and the earth spirit.

"I am the earth spirit and I understand you seek the 3 elemental stones, face me and I will give you a clue." Hippogryphomon said

"I accept the challenge earth spirit." Dobermon said

Hippogryphomon went aerial as Dobermon lunged at him then Hippogryphomon used his sonic voice and hit Dobermon before he could dodge the impact. Dobermon used his Grau Realm and fired at Hippogryphomon which hit him in the wing before he could fully dodge the attack. Dobermon then fired his Schwarz Strahl at Hippogryphomon and hit him in the other wing.

"Great combo attack, I don't have the elemental stone you seek but if you obtain them then come back and visit me." Hippogryphomon said before disappearing.

Next we find Sophie and Diatrymon in the realm of the water spirit.

"I am the water spirit and you are crossing into my territory turn around now and I will spare to but if you stay in my realm you must face my wrath and I am not one to guide my foes for the elemental stone. If you want the stone you must take it from me then you are worthy of me." Waru-Seadramon said

"We wish to stay and fight you." Sophie said

"Very well I see you don't fear me so I will honor your wishes." Waru-Seadramon said

"Sophie I can't sense where he is so be careful." Diatrymon said

"Trust your instincts Diatrymon, I sense he is very powerful and he is over there." Sophie said

Waru-Seadramon emerged from the water and attacked Diatrymon but Diatrymon dodged the attack. Waru-Seadramon then wraps his tail around Sophie squeezing the life out of her. Sophie's crystal starts to glow causing Diatrymon to fill with power and digivolves to Crowmon. Waru-Seadramon smirks knowing he has a challenge against Crowmon. Waru-Seadramon uses his dark poison against the ancient bird Digimon but the ancient bird dodges easily and strikes with her very own Dokkosho, which hits Waru-Seadramon causing him to let go of Sophie. Sophie then sees something glowing and dives into the water to go after it. Crowmon and Waru-Seadramon continue to battle until Waru-Seadramon senses that the elemental stone is about to get taken. He then dives into the water to protect the stone but was too late Sophie managed to grab the stone. Waru-Seadramon realized that he finally met a worthy opponent and gladly accepted defeat and gave them the elemental stone and his spirit along with it. Now we find Dobermon in the realm of light where lady Ophanimon then appeared.

"Dobermon the 3 elemental stones have been retrieved and I hope your master realizes the abilities that the children and their Digimon have when they work as a team. Please go back to Seraphimon's castle for the next challenge." Ophanimon said

Dobermon returned to the castle to find that Sophie and Diatrymon have all three stones and he senses something different from Diatrymon.

"You are very resourceful and I sense that you have evolved into Crowmon, and only Crowmon appears to bring the chosen to the holy gates on the eastern digital world." Dobermon said

Dobermon accepted defeat and returned to their master to tell them the news of their defeat.

"Master the children have called upon Crowmon and have defeated all 3 elemental spirits who guards the 3 elemental stones." Dobermon said

"Maybe they are chosen to end this war and maybe they won't destroy the digital world. Send them a message that Apollomon shall assist them when needed." Apollomon said

"Yes master." Dobermon said as he sent the children a message from Apollomon.

"Apollomon says he shall aid you in this war and he believes you will be the ones to save the world." Dobermon said

"Tell him thank you and we won't let him down." Sophie said


	3. Alden Seeks Justice

Chapter 3: Alden Seeks Justice

**Chapter 3: Alden Seeks Justice**

Sophie was able to call upon Crowmon to help her retrieve the elemental stones and Apollomon told the children that he will aid them to save the digital world. Gran Dracmon watched the challenge that the first child faced and she shows a lot of trust which she will make an excellent host as the shadow digidestined of fear.

"Shadow of fear I found you a perfect host and she is perfect. Once we see what the other children possess then we will infect them." Gran Dracmon said

"Once she finds the crystal of fear then she will be vulnerable to me and I will be able to enter her. Once I am in her I can never leave and she will spread fear to others." The shadow of fear said

Meanwhile at the grand council we find that the Olympic 12, the Royal Knights, the 4 Sovereigns, and 2 of the Celestial triad have gathered to discuss what is taking place.

"I still don't think it is a good idea to let the children to fight this battle; they will end up destroying everything." Mineveramon said

"If the children were going to destroy our world then how were they able to call upon Crowmon who is the holy guardian of the holy realm in the eastern realm?" Apollomon asked

"Obviously the children possess something that is able to call upon the ancient bird and the golden land is well protected, but I still don't like the fact that they have this power I am sensing that will destroy us all." Mineveramon said

"Let me test them next to see what other skills they possess. These children must be tested and if they pass my test then I shall stand beside them." Dianamon said

"Very well continue to test the children and once all the tests are done then I will decide whether or not I will stand by them." Mineveramon said

In the lunar atmosphere we find Dianamon talking to Moosemon on what to test the children on.

"Dear Moosemon I know you are a knowledgeable being and you seek justice please test the children to see if they are worthy of you and that they are fit to save our world." Dianamon said

"I will test them and if they pass my test then I will let you know if not I will have them return to their own world." Moosemon said

"Very well Moosemon let me know their skills and send someone to retrieve them and have them come to you." Dianamon said

"As you wish, my lady! Sorcermon I have a very important mission for you and I need you to hurry. Lady Dianamon wishes us to test the children to see if they are worthy to save our world against Gran Dracmon and I need you to escort the children to me where we will test them." Moosemon said

"Do you want me to bring them all or the one who is willing to accept the test?" Sorcermon asked

"There should be 5 children one who possess Lord Seraphimon's egg, one said to have called upon Crowmon, one to possibly possess a future Royal Knight, and 2 others who I have no data on at the moment. I want to meet the one who holds Lord Seraphimon's egg." Moosemon said

"Very well I will bring him to you master." Sorcermon said

Sorcermon went to Lord Seraphimon's castle where he found the children and their Digimon. He also found Lady Ophanimon and Lord Cherubimon along with 2 sages. He didn't see the child that is holding onto Lord Seraphimon nor the egg. He made his way over to lady Ophanimon and told her that he has a message from his master and to give it to the children.

"My lady! My master sends me from the mountains to here for he wishes to meet with the child who is holding on to Lord Seraphimon's egg." Sorcermon said giving a polite bow

"Very well I shall go get him for you." Ophanimon said knowing the mountains are part of the lunar atmosphere.

"Alden will you please get Ayden and have him come here?" Ophanimon asked

Alden bowed and then ran into the castle to get Ayden and his digiegg.

"Lady Ophanimon wishes to see you Ayden. Are you alright?" Alden asked

"I am fine I am just wondering about something, it seems your Digimon appeared and mine has yet to appear." Ayden said

"When your Digimon appears then I'm sure he will be like you in personality which he will be the coolest Digimon." Alden said

"Well let's not keep lady Ophanimon waiting because we don't want to offend her." Ayden said

Ayden and Alden went out of Seraphimon's castle and found lady Ophanimon talking to Sorcermon.

"Ayden, you are going to go with Sorcermon to the mountains in the lunar atmosphere where Moosemon wishes to meet with you." Ophanimon said

"You my boy Moosemon wishes to talk you for he wishes to talk to you about Lord Seraphimon." Sorcermon said

Ayden followed Sorcermon for the mountains in the lunar atmosphere where they were on their way to meet Moosemon.

"Child it is an honor to meet you, I am Moosemon and I am to test you to see if you are worthy of Lady Dianamon." Moosemon said

Ayden's crystal started to glow as Moosemon came closer.

"It is true you are the child of hope, that crystal glowing is a sign of it and I feel your power running through me. I am an ancient Digimon of hope who senses the power of hope when it is near. Lord Seraphimon wields the power of hope and so do the rest of his forms. When your egg hatches bring him to the cave where Pegasusmon is at and he shall tell you the ancient prophesy pertaining Seraphimon and his children of hope." Moosemon said

"What do you mean the children of hope?" Ayden asked

"There are other Digimon who responds to the powers of hope and Pegasusmon is one of them so am I." Moosemon said

"How many are there?" Ayden asked

"Well there is Angemon, Bullmon, Clavis Angemon, Dominimon, Goldramon, Guardi Angemon, Knightmon, Lord Magna Angemon, Magna Angemon, my self, Oryxmon, Patamon, Pegasusmon, Sagittarimon, Seraphimon, and Sheepmon. Each one of could sense the powers of hope and we could also sense the powers of light as well. You are also going to find Lady Ophanimon's children as well and they are Ancient Garurumon, Angewomon, Beowolfmon, D'Arcmon, Gatomon, Gargoylemon, Harpymon, Kendo Garurumon, Lobomon, Magnadramon, Magna Garurumon, Mambomon, Nefertimon, Ophanimon, Quetzalmon, and Seahomon. These Digimon could sense the powers of hope as well as the powers of light. They are directly connected to these powers and they will know when you are coming." Moosemon said

"My egg is hatching!" Ayden said

"Hello Ayden I am Patamon and I shall become Seraphimon in the future." Patamon said

"It is time for you to take Patamon and find Pegasusmon and he will explain more." Moosemon said

"Where would I find Pegasusmon?" Ayden asked

"He is in a cave in the water atmosphere; he is expecting you and be careful that is Neptunmon's region." Moosemon said

"Neptunmon is one of the Olympic 12 and he tends to have a nasty temper especially when people invade his territory with out inviting them. He won't attack me in my mega form or Ophanimon, or Cherubimon. He will however attack the royal knights and the sovereigns when they enter his territory unannounced though." Patamon said

"That is just great, is there a way we could send a message to announce we are coming?" Ayden asked

"We could send a message to announce we are coming but he is going to test you to see if you are who you say you are." Patamon said

Ayden and Patamon sent a message to Neptunmon to announce their coming and they headed off towards the water atmosphere. Meanwhile back at Seraphimon's castle Amie and Alden was playing with their Digimon as Katie and Sophie was talking to each other and Ophanimon and Cherubimon was talking to Kris.

"Kris we have chosen you to become a sage of the digital world and your world, you have a connection with Katie and with that we knew you would be able to guide the children." Ophanimon said

The digieggs that we sent to Gennai and yourself are the golden digieggs which are foretold to hold great power. There is one more but that one is protected by Seraphimon's brother Goldramon. He is the keeper of the golden digiegg of hope, innocence, life and light. He is also the keeper of the crystal of life as well. Cherubimon said

The digiegg you possess is the digiegg of miracles and the one that Gennai holds is the digiegg of destiny. It is said that once all 3 eggs are together the person or people who has them shall receive the ancient powers. Moosemon has sent Ayden on a quest to retrieve the 3rd digiegg from Goldramon. Ophanimon said

We are going to send you and Gennai to Moosemon and wait for Ayden there. Cherubimon said

Kris agreed and went to tell Gennai to where they were going.

Katie does it seem weird that we were chosen for this, I mean out of all the kids that live there we were chosen. Sophie said

Ayden says it is our bond that is why we are chosen, he knows that as long as we are together then nothing could go wrong. Katie said

Kris and Gennai are leaving to head to the lunar atmosphere; I wish that you 2 go to seek the other 2 elemental spirits of metal and earth. Ophanimon said

What about us? Alden asked

You 2 are going to stay with me for right now I believe you 2 are going to have your own challenge soon. Ophanimon said

As Katie and Sophie left heading to find the other elemental spirits Kris and Gennai headed to the lunar region and Cherubimon went to the grand council. Meanwhile in the dark atmosphere we find Gran Dracmon and his seven demon lords chanting to release the 4 ancient shadows. The 4 shadows were finally released and Gran Dracmon sent them to go find their hosts. The first shadow that left was the shadow of war and it found its host but her crystal protected her from the shadow.

Amie and Alden both ran into Seraphimon's castle and Ophanimon prepared to fend off the ancient shadow. The light that Ophanimon was producing was enough to keep the shadow away from the children. Then the other shadows appeared and over powered Ophanimon's light. Alden decided that he would help Ophanimon and his crystal started to glow and Black Growlmon came out and used his Dark Pyro Sphere to fend off the shadows. Black Growlmon kept up his assault as Alden used his crystal against the shadows.

"Stop! We don't want any trouble please leave us alone." Amie shouted

"We will never leave you alone for we are destined to be as one." The shadow of war said

"We will never let you be apart of us, we will resist you and we won't let you be able to control us." Alden said

"You could never destroy us either our powers are something that can never be destroyed and you will resist us at first but in the end you shall join us." The shadow of death said

The shadow of war finally broke through the powers of light the crystal of peace and combined its self with the light of peace and Amie fell to the ground as the shadow combined with Amie. Alden kept fighting off the other shadows as he rushed to his sister making sure she was alright. The other shadows grabbed Lady Ophanimon, Amie and her Digimon and disappeared while leaving Black Growlmon and Alden alone at Seraphimon's castle. Alden and Dark Growlmon went in the direction that Katie and Sophie went.

"Alden what happened, where is Amie and Ophanimon?" Katie asked

"We were attacked and Ophanimon tried to protect us and used her light to fend off the 4 shadows. I went to help Ophanimon and it was working until Amie yelled stop. The shadow of war went after her and her crystal couldn't shield her any longer and the shadow of war merged with Amie. Then the other 3 shadows grabbed Lady Ophanimon, Amie and her Digimon and then disappeared." Alden said as he started to cry

"Its alright we will get them back." Sophie said

"No it is not alright I couldn't even protect them I couldn't stop the shadows from taking them." Alden said

"We will get them and we will stop the shadows from harming either one of them." Katie said

Meanwhile in the dark atmosphere we find the 7 demon lords crowding around Amie and her Digimon.

"I don't see how this puny human is powerful? I want to have fun with her and make her scream." Lilithmon said

"NO you leave her alone and go after the other children; we mustn't let them come after her until she is fully under the shadow's control. They will forever be as one once the shadow fuses with her." Gran Dracmon said

The demon lords then went to the children are and started to attack them.

"Oh isn't this a beautiful site Daemon?" Lilithmon asked

"Where are my sister and Ophanimon you wench?' Alden yelled

"Oh this little boy wants to play with me, very well if you want your sister and Ophanimon then come with me." Lilithmon said

"I am not going with an ugly hag like you now tell me where my sister is." Alden said

"You boy are asking to be killed I was going to be nice to you but are going to pay for calling me an ugly hag." Lilithmon said

Lilithmon took off as daemon used his evil inferno and fired at the kids then he followed Lilithmon off.


	4. The Shadows

Chapter 4: The Shadows

**Chapter 4: The Shadows**

With Ayden off on a personal Quest and Amie fallen to the shadow of war we find the other 3 trying to save Amie and Ophanimon. The demon lords are itching to fight and they will stop at nothing to fight. Gran Dracmon is enjoying the torture that Amie is going through and can't wait to have all 4 shadows under his control and to release the mythical Virus which could wipe out an entire world.

"It is my fault that Amie and Ophanimon were captured, we must get them back and save them but I don't know how we are going to do that." Alden said

"Right now we need to rest and I think we should stand guard and take shifts during the night. We will warn each other if something happens but I think we need to get some sleep." Sophie said

"I will take the first shift, in three hours I think you should take the second shift Sophie and Alden you take the last shift which will be three hours after that." Katie said

"Remember to wake us if anything happens, don't wander off and make sure we are ready for our shift." Sophie said

Sophie was the first to fall asleep and finally Alden fell asleep, nothing happened during Katie's shift and she woke Sophie for her shift and fell asleep. Sophie's shift had passed uneventful and she woke Alden up for his shift. During Alden's shift Gran Dracmon had sent the shadows of fear and despair out to bring in the other girls. Alden couldn't see the shadows being it was pitch black out and there fore the shadows were able to surround the girls without them aware of it. Morning came and the girls finally woke up and they prepared to go find Amie and Ophanimon. Alden never realized that the girls were different. Sophie and Katie were starting to feel the effects of the shadows taking control.

"Hey Alden I think you should go ahead and let us know if you see something." Sophie said

"Ok!" Alden said as he walked further ahead.

"We are going to have to attack him but if we get to close to spread fear into him then he will sense our intent." Sophie said

"We must not draw attention to us yet, we are going to have to let the demon lords attack, preferably Lilithmon for we could make it seem she has poisoned us and that will drive him to the verge of killing and that is when he is most vulnerable to let the shadow of death come in and absorb him. He will fall to the darkness if he fears he couldn't protect us and his sister and Ophanimon." Katie said

"Brilliant plan but we have no way to put the plan in effect." Sophie said

"We are going to have to send our shadow and have it deliver our message." Katie said

The shadow of Katie casted by the sun disappeared and went to Gran Dracmon and told him the plan to deceive Alden and tricking him into falling to the dark side.

"Master I come to tell you that they are ready but we need to trick the boy into falling to the dark side. We request that you send Lilithmon to attack us and we are going to make it look like she has poisoned us. With this happening this will make the boy fear for the worse and enrage him causing him wanting revenge and will be vulnerable for the shadow of death to come in and take him over." Shadow Katie said

"Lilithmon I have a job for you, the 2 girls who accompany the boy I want you to go and attack only them. Do not touch the boy, you are to go and make it look like you have poisoned them so the boy will fear that he was unable to protect the girls and he will want revenge and make him vulnerable to the last shadow." Gran Dracmon said

"I want to teach that boy a lesson for calling me an old hag and an ugly wench; he will pay for insulting my beauty. Master could I have a little fun with him after I complete the job?" Lilithmon asked

"You are doing it at your own risk Lilithmon and if he nearly kills you while enraged then I don't want to hear it and he might succeed in killing you especially once the shadow of death takes over." Gran Dracmon said

The shadow Katie then disappeared and appeared back where the others were. Lilithmon followed the shadow but was sitting in the tree and started to laugh like a maniac.

"Well, well, well it looks like I will have fun today; I will enjoy paying you back for calling me an ugly wench and an old hag." Lilithmon said

"I am not scared of you Lilithmon, now where is my sister?" Alden said stubbornly

If you want to know where your sister is I will offer a trade to you, your sister for those 2 over there. Lilithmon said pointing to Katie and Sophie.

"I am not going to give up my friends to someone as wicked and ugly as you." Alden yelled

"So you are not even going to think of it and how dare you call me ugly." Lilithmon said insulted

"You think you could bring me into your traps by lust then you have another thing coming. Guilmon it is time we attack." Alden said as his crystal started to glow.

"Guilmon digivolve to Black Growlmon!

Black Growlmon digivolve to Black War Growlmon!"

"Atomic Blaster!" Black War Growlmon fired

"Razor Nail!" Lilithmon fired but Katie jumped in the way pushing Alden to the ground. Katie fell limp to the ground and Alden's face started to show fear.

Lilithmon was pleased at the fact knowing she was having fun with this and knew that she wasn't dead but making it look like she was dead and tearing the boy into pieces was fun for her.

"What's wrong little boy did I just kill your little friend?" Lilithmon asked sarcastically

"You are going to pay for that. You are even more wicked than I have gave you credit for." Alden said starting to make him vulnerable to the shadow of death.

"Oh what are you going to do little boy throw stones at me, call me names you don't have the power to stop me and I thank you for complimenting my wickedness. I know that I am entertaining my host with my wicked ways and I will continue to entertain him especially since he called me an ugly wench and an old hag." Lilithmon said smirking

"Black War Growlmon we can't let her have the last laugh she is going to pay for what she did to my sister, Ophanimon, and Katie. I am not going to let her harm anymore of my friends. We have to stop her once and for all." Alden said

"Really I would like to see you try and stop me, oh this is a beautiful fight one dead and one seeking revenge that is just beautiful. Spiral Flower!" Lilithmon fired at Alden and Black War Growlmon entangling them while she disappeared and reappeared right behind Sophie who was making sure Katie was fine.

"Leave me alone you wench." Sophie said as she started to run

"Razor Nail!" Lilithmon fired striking Sophie causing her to fall limp as well.

"Sophie, No!" Alden yelled.

"Oh I slipped maybe she shouldn't have tried to run." Lilithmon said laughing.

Alden was letting despair and revenge fill his heart and he wanted Lilithmon to pay with her life for what she did to his friends. Suddenly the shadow of death came and was speaking to Alden.

"She needs to pay for what she did and if you allow me to enter I shall give you enough power to destroy her once and for all." The shadow of death said

"How should I trust you, you represent everything evil." Alden said

"Death resembles neither good or evil for everything dies eventually and I make the judgment on who is able to live and who should die. You want to avenge someone who has no right to decide who dies and who lives then let me help you." Death said

"Fine I will let you help me avenge my friend's deaths; she will pay for all that she did to my friends." Alden said allowing the shadow of death to enter his body.

After the shadow of death entered Alden the vines that entangled Alden and his partner burned away. Alden was able to allow his crystal to glow black and Black War Growlmon digivolved a step further to Megidramon.

"Oh no not him." Lilithmon started to fear the mighty dragon in front of her.

"Megid Flame!" Megidramon fired hitting Lilithmon

"Dragon Howling!" Megidramon fired hitting Lilithmon again causing her so much pain.

"Megid Flame! Dragon Howling!" Megidramon fired at Lilithmon and caused her to slowly delete.

"I am not the worse to come Megidramon and my master is willing to let you join him and take what is rightfully his." Lilithmon said disappearing before she was deleted completely.

Alden no longer wanted to seek justice but wanted the world to suffer for what happened to his friends and anger, rage, despair, pain, and death filled his heart and he was prepared to let the digital world suffer for the suffering that they caused him. Alden picked up Katie and Megidramon picked up Sophie and they disappeared to the dark lord so he could save his friends.

"I shall save your friends only if you join me and help me take over the digital world. I want all 4 of you to help me for you each represent one of the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse. With that power you all hold the ancient virus that will help you seek your revenge." Gran Dracmon said

"I will join you and help you release the virus only if you save my friends and bring me my sister." Alden said

Gran Dracmon agreed to the terms Alden stated and he used his dark powers to save the girls. Then he had one of his demon lords to bring out his sister and enhanced her dark shadow as well. The three girls started to glow black and their Digimon digivolved. Gran Dracmon looked at Megidramon, Grandis Kuwagamon, Chaosdramon, and Chronomon (Destroyer Mode) and knew they held power beyond his children. Meanwhile Ayden made it to the water hemisphere where Neptunmon emerged from the water.

"My boy why are you here, I have received your message and I respect that you didn't come here unannounced but why are you here?" Neptunmon said

"I am here to speak with Pegasusmon for he is expecting me, Moosemon sent me to see him." Ayden said

'Very well! Before you could see Pegasusmon I am going to have to challenge you and if you could beet me I will let you see Pegasusmon." Neptunmon said


	5. Ayden's Challenge & the Truth Revealed

Chapter 5: Takato's Struggle

**Chapter 5: Takato's Struggle **

With Phantom Devimon and his 4 horsemon out destroying everything and Tk and Takato captured by them it is looking grim for the digidestined. Little do they know that things are going to get worse for them before it gets better?

"Tk something is not right with Takato, he seems like he is loosing color in his eyes and he is not as sociable and optimistic as he normally is. He seems like something or someone is controlling him and he seems like he is in pain." Guilmon said

"Don't worry Guilmon we will help Takato but it seems they are not even letting us near Takato. Tell me everything there is about Megidramon for I think he is the cause of Takato's current state." Takeru said

"Megidramon is my alternate mega form and is the strongest and most evil form out of my entire form. He uses the digital hazard and causes a chaos fire storm to destroy everything. He is linked to Takato's anger and feeds off his anger to do Takato's bidding. He knows Takato's every thoughts, fears, and emotions. When he first appeared it was when we faced Beelzemon the first time. He had killed Leomon and absorbed his data and that sent Takato off the deep end and his anger let loose. Takato forced me into my mega form and we nearly destroyed everything and would have if Juri hadn't yelled at Takato to stop she was the only one who was able to get through Takato and that is when his digivice broke because he couldn't control Megidramon anymore." Guilmon said almost crying

"We all make mistakes and believe me we have all done things that we are ashamed of but if we let fear control us then we won't survive. For the longest time I feared that Angemon would end up being destroyed and I hated the darkness because I never understood it. Devimon is right he has latched himself to me when I destroyed him the first time and he has been plaguing my every thought for a while but I learned to ignore him with the help of my brother, Kari, Patamon, and Lucemon. I have learned that if I let my fear control me then I won't be able to live with my self. I ended up facing my fear by facing the source of my fear." Takeru said

'So all Takato has to do is confront the source of his fear and show he is not afraid of it anymore." Patamon said

'He is also going to need support as well he is going to need Juri, you, and his friends to help him." Takeru said

"You foolish boy think you could save my tamer from his destiny to be with me you are wrong. I will replace that pathetic form of mine who is just a guppy." Megidramon said

"I am not afraid of you and you won't control Takato because we won't let you control him." Takeru said

"Very well I will destroy you then because you won't interfere with my plans for the boy." Megidramon said

"You will not harm the boy for I need him alive for my plan to work and if you harm him without my permission I will destroy you personally." Phantom Devimon said

Megidramon and Phantom Devimon disappeared while Takato was in severe pain and through it all he would lunge at Tk and start attacking him without realizing who he is.

"Takato listen I am a friend please stop this you are better than all of this fight this I know you have the strength to stop him from controlling you." Takeru said

"You are the enemy and you must be destroyed, you are evil and you will not succeed in destroying the world." Takato said

"Takato remember Juri, me and all the good times we had with your friends." Guilmon said

"We are only trying to help you but you have to fight this and face your fear." Takeru said

"You wont take Juri from me again and you wont destroy her I love her." Takato said as he punched Tk again

"Takato we don't want to harm Juri we are only trying to help you." Takeru said

Meanwhile at Tk's house we find the others coming up with a game plan while Leomon, Juri, and Lucemon were wondering what was happening to Tk and Takato.

"Takato is in pain, he is calling out to me and I have to help him." Juri said

"It is suicide Juri I can't let you go into there right now." Leomon said

"But Takato needs me and I know I could help him through out what ever he is going through. Lucemon could you take me to Tk so I could help him save Takato." Juri asked

"I don't know if I could travel with another person and bring them to Tk, I have never tried to do so." Lucemon said

"Juri I hope you know what you are doing for I can't go with you on this journey but I will be in your heart and remember you have the heart of a lion.' Leomon said

"Please don't alarm the others for I don't want to add more worries to them." Juri said

"Hold on to me very tight Juri for I am not sure this will work." Lucemon said

Juri held onto Lucemon very tight as he concentrated on Tk and the next thing they both knew they were in front of Tk and Takato.

"Lucemon Juri what are you doing here?" Takeru said in a whisper

"Lucemon brought me with him so I could help Takato with what ever problem he is going through." Juri said

"Tk contact me when she is ready to go back to your house." Lucemon said as he disappeared

"What happened to him?" Juri asked

"He is letting his fear control him and he is lunging out in anger and attacking me. I managed to use some of my powers to knock him out without hurting him but he is not registering that we are not the enemy." Takeru said

"Ah look what we have here; we have a new playmate to add to this never ending fun." Megidramon said

"You will not harm Juri and I will protect her from the likes of you brother." Guilmon said

"Oh really I would like to see you try and stop me for I will destroy you and her at once." Megidramon said

"Takatomon I need you Juri is in danger." Guilmon said

"Juri?" Takato asked with a blank stair on his face

"Takato please help me, you have to snap out of this Megidramon is going to destroy us using you as a puppet. Remember when you were bringing me home after we came out of the digital world you said that I was the nicest girl you know and that sometimes you think I like you the way you like me. Please Takato you have to help us we are your friends and we all love you." Juri said

"Juri is gone and it is your entire fault." Takato said as he lunged at Tk again

"Takato Juri is not gone she is right here she is not gone but she needs you please listen to us." Takeru said

"Tk, Juri the darkness around his heart is growing bigger we have to free him soon before he is destroyed by the darkness and destroys us in the process." Patamon said

"Takatomon please remember me I am your friend and I am sorry I couldn't stop that monster but I will try but I need your help to do so." Guilmon said

"Tk is there a way you could lend me some of your powers I have an idea to help Takato but I am going to need you to surround me and Guilmon with your light." Juri said

"I know where this is going and you have to concentrate on hope and all the good and bad times you have faced with Takato." Takeru said

Juri and Guilmon started to concentrate and the light that emerged from them was so strong that it caused Megidramon pain. Tk then passed out from the lack of energy do to the fact he gave his energy to Juri and Guilmon.

"Takato please take my hand and let my light fill you with warmth." Juri said

"You will not go near him. Megid Flame!" Megidramon fired and a rain of fire fell from the sky hitting everything.

"Pyro Spear!" Guilmon fired and struck Megidramon sending him back in pain

"Takatomon please take our hands we want to help you." Guilmon said

"Megid Flame!" Another rain of fire fell from the sky and this time it bounced off the light and hit Tk hard causing him pain and nearly killing him.

"Takato please you have to hurry Tk is running out of time and we all need you to help us. I love you Takato and I always will please take our hands so we could finish this." Juri said

Takato then grabbed Juri and Guilmon's hand allowing Tk's light to fill him and realized that he is not afraid of Megidramon anymore.

"I am sorry for how I acted and what I did to everyone." Takato said

"So you want to be destroyed as well no problem I will finish you off my self." Megidramon said

"That is where you are wrong, I am not afraid of you and you will pay for what you did to my friends. Guilmon it is time to show him who my real partner is ready to take this creep down?" Takato asked

"Ready as ever Takatomon! Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon! Growlmon digivolve to War Growlmon!"

"Bio merge activate!" Takato yelled

"Bio merge activated!"

"War Growlmon bio merge to Gallantmon! It is time to show him we won't give up and let fear control us." Gallantmon said

"Fine you want to dance let's dance. Dragon Howling!" Megidramon fired

"Gallantmon mode change to Gallantmon crimson mode!

Invincible Sword!" Gallantmon fired

"Megid Flame!" Megidramon fired

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon fired while protecting Juri and Tk.

"Final Just! "Gallantmon fired and with that he destroyed Megidramon once and for all.

"I will be back you haven't seen the last of me Takato." Megidramon said as he disappeared

"We have to get Tk out of here for he has suffered a lot from being here and I think he managed to combine the dimensions into one." Takato said

Gallantmon then picked up Juri, Patamon, and Tk and blasted his way out of the castle then he tapped into his digital hazard creating a portal to Tk's house where the others were amazed at what they were seeing. Kari ran out and found an unconscious Tk while were wondering how Juri was with Tk and Takato.

"What happened?" Kari asked

"I was being controlled by my fear and thought Tk was the enemy and attacked him, Juri then came and Tk then transferred his powers into Juri and Guilmon and they used it to help snap me out of my trance. Megidramon tried to stop them and failed hitting Tk instead of Juri and Guilmon because they were being protected by Tk's light. I then realized what was happening when I allowed the light to free me and Guilmon and I became one and we defeated Megidramon once and for all. I am sorry for the way I acted and I know that my friends will risk their lives to help me when my fears consume me." Takato said

"No one blames you Takato we are just glad to have you back." Juri said

"Tk will be fine once he regains his strength and heals from the attack he just faced." Lucemon said

Meanwhile at the dark castle in the dark world we find Phantom Devimon yelling at his 3 remaining horsemon.

"You incompetent fools if Megidramon never tried to control the boy of hazard then we will still have both of them in our grasp. Those kids are more resourceful then the last time I face them and then it was only 7 of them. Tk manages to foil my plans every time but he will not succeed this time." Phantom Devimon yelled

"Master there is a minor set back but right now we are in control of every dimension thanks to Tk." Chaosdramon said

A few days later Tk finally awakens to find bruises all over his body but his strength is back. He is still in a lot of pain do to the attack against Megidramon and he found Takato right next to him.

"I am sorry Tk; if I have never gone with you then maybe you wouldn't have to go through what you did." Takato said

"Takato it is not your fault, you didn't know that Megidramon would use your fears to control you but I am proud that you were able to face your fears and defeat him." Takeru said

While Tk, Takato, and Juri were resting from their previous battle with Megidramon Phantom Devimon was planning his next attack against the world.


	6. The Beginning of the Apocalype

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Apocalypse

**Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Apocalypse**

With the shadows taking over the digital world and the demon lords ruthlessly killing innocent Digimon. The grand council has assembled to figure out how to stop this catastrophe from happening. Little do they know the guardians of hope and light have also assembled to try to stop the catastrophe from happening as well.

"We have to stop them from destroying the digital world; I knew bringing these kids to our world." Mineveramon said

"How do you propose we go about stopping them without destroying them?" Azulongmon said

"If we destroy them nobody has to know." Mineveramon said

"We can't destroy those kids or we won't be any better then the Digimon who did this to them." Cherubimon said

"The guardians of hope and light have assembled and we are working with the 2 sages and the child of hope to stop them." Ophanimon said

"So you still trust them after everything they are doing to our world, how could you be so naïve to trust them?" Mineveramon asked

'Not all of them are on the side of darkness and we have him here with us along with the 2 sages. Now listen to him before you do anything you will regret." Ophanimon said

"I will not listen to him and how dare you bring him to the grand council my lady." Apollomon said

"He came with us for he has a way to stop his friends from destroying this world and his world." Clavis Angemon said

"I think we should hear him out for I have sensed that we are going to need help from the humans for a while now." Baihumon said

"I agree this human may be the key we need to save the digital world from destruction." Ebonwumon said

"I think we should vote being we are the grand council; all in favor in hearing what this kid has to say speak now." Omnimon said

All agreed to hear what Ayden has to say except the Olympic 12, they weren't interested in what he had to say.

"Well besides the Olympic 12 everyone has agreed to hear this human out." Gallantmon said

"Grand Council I have come here to help you stop my friends and the demon lords from destroying the digital world and I will help in what ever way I could. I do know that my friends are planning on joining their blood together to release the virus and they also know that Angemon and I won't let them do this but if they happen to release this virus the guardians of hope and light along with the 2 sages, the celestial triad and I are working on a way to create an antibody to fight this virus off…" Ayden was cut off

"There is no such antibody known that is strong enough to stop this virus." Mineveramon said

"We believe if the 4 children could create the virus then the 5th one is the key to save the world." Clavis Angemon said

"How could you be so sure, this kid may be helping Gran Dracmon destroy the digital world, he may be a spy for the dark side?" Marsmon said

"He is not on the dark side for if he was then he wouldn't have sensed the 4 shadows released." Neptunmon said

"So you are going to vouch for this human and stand by his side no matter what?" Omnimon asked

"Yes I do sense that he is the child of hope and will bring a special gift to this war that if we play our cards right than it will favor our side and save his friends from the 4 shadows of destruction." Neptunmon said

"Very well, then I call forth the committee to make a choice to stand with this child and let him bless us with this gift of hope or go against him and fall in despair." Omnimon said

"Well he has full support from the guardians of hope until the end and I know my brother and him will not give up their hope and neither shall the guardians." Clavis Angemon said

"My children and I will also stand with the child of hope and Seraphimon now and forever." Ophanimon said

"I shall also help my friends fight for what is right and keep peace for both worlds." Cherubimon said

"The 4 sovereigns called forth the children to help us and we don't go back on our decision." Zhuqiaomon said

"I think that the children coming to our world gave us a fighting chance to save our world even though 4 of them fell but I have complete faith that we will win this war." Gallantmon said

"I agree if we all fight as a team then we haven't given up but as soon as we turn our backs against each other then we have lost sight of why we are even here. So I stand and say that this child has full support of the royal knights." Omnimon said

"As much as I don't like the idea of the humans being in our world I will stand with this human being Neptunmon swears by this human." Mineveramon said

"Then the rest of the Olympic 12 shall stand by this child." Apollomon said

Being the grand council has stood with Ayden and Seraphimon they all have agreed to help Ayden with what ever he needs help with. Meanwhile Gran Dracmon has called forth the shadow digidestined in order to start the process of the virus being released. With this the digidestined needed 3 volunteers to sacrifice their lives in order to start the process. Katie chose Leviamon to sacrifice and take his data while Sophie chose Barbamon to take his data and Amie and Alden chose Belphemon to take his data.

"Why do you need the sacrifice of 3 of my generals?" Gran Dracmon asked angrily

"These 3 hold the power we need in order to release the virus not to mention we are leaving you with the 2 most powerful demon lords and the 2 trickiest demon lords of the group. This sacrifice will pay off in the end especially once we get the key that will stop this virus from wiping us out. The grand council is planning on using the key to save this world and our world but if we could get our hands on the key first and take what we need from it and then destroy the key we will definitely win this war and you will rule everything." Katie said

"Where could we find this key and how would we use the key to our advantage?" Lucemon asked

"The key is with the child of hope, he is the key and once we get what we need from him we could destroy him. Without him they will have no chance of survival and the ones that actually do survive we will create a world of darkness. Then we will also have the key to our world and take over that world as well." Sophie said

"How will we lure the child of hope without his flying rat?" Daemon asked

"That is going to be the hard part for those 2 will be inseparable and he will also have the rest of the pests of hope, light, and destiny protecting him." Alden said

"We are going to have to come up with a plan and one way we could do it is have Lucemon and daemon take care of the guardians of hope and light while Lilithmon distracts the child of hope and separate him from the rest of the group and then she takes him and brings him here." Amie said

"That is a good plan with the grand council busy dealing with the 4 shadows and 2 demon lords it shall give Lilithmon enough time to capture the child of hope. We are going to have to put the plan into action once we release the virus and then we are going to have to act fast while the grand council is weak and won't have time to release the antibodies." Gran Dracmon said

Gran Dracmon sacrificed 3 of his generals and the 4 shadows absorbed the data of the 3 then they took the dagger and poked their finger to let the blood drip out into the pot and then they called the 4 shadows to mix within the blood to make the virus. After the virus was made they sent the virus throughout the digital world. The baby Digimon and the in training Digimon were the first to die. Most of the rookies and champions were the next to die and who was left were some of the rookies and champions and all of the ultimates and mega's. The ones who survived the first wave of the virus were weakened greatly and this gave the 4 shadows and 2 of the demon lords enough of an opportunity to attack while Lilithmon attacked Ayden.

Ayden gave enough power to Patamon to warp digivolve to Seraphimon and while Daemon, Lucemon, and the 4 shadow Digimon attacked the celestial triad, the guardians of hope, light and destiny, the royal knights, the Olympic 12, and the 4 sovereigns Lilithmon used Katie's voice to call Ayden away from the battle where she put her part of the plan into action. Once Ayden was away from the battle someone shot him with a tranquilizer dart and he collapsed onto the ground where Lilithmon disappeared with him. Once Lilithmon brought Ayden back to the dark area the rest of the group disappeared as well.

"Where is Ayden, he was right here a second ago?" Azulongmon asked

"I think they realized he is the key to stop the spread of the X Virus and used the 4 shadow Digimon and 2 of the demon lords as a distraction while I bet they had Lilithmon call Ayden away from the battle and capture him." Seraphimon said

"If they get their hands on the antibodies then they will be immune to the virus and they will probably try killing Ayden before we could get the antibodies and stop the spread of the X Virus and watch the digital world fall into darkness." Neptunmon said

"We are going to have to work fast especially if we want to stop them from harming or killing Ayden." Ophanimon said

"What do you propose we do? Our defenses are weakening by the minute and we are going to need our strength in order to attack the dark zone." Mineveramon asked

"Azulongmon, could we borrow some of your powers until we are able to get Ayden out of the dark zone?" Seraphimon asked

"I will grant you some of my powers but I only could give it to Ophanimon, her children, you, and your children." Azulongmon said

"We will try to hurry and get Ayden back so we could save our world." Seraphimon said

Azulongmon granted Seraphimon one of his digi-spheres and Seraphimon used it to spread through the guardians of hope and light and then they all took off to the dark zone to try to get Ayden back. The demon lords extracted the antibodies out of Ayden and spread it throughout Gran Dracmon's army and was about to destroy him when the black castle started to shake. The demon lords and the 4 shadow Digimon went to go investigate the attacks when they found the guardians of hope and light outside attacking the castle.

"They must be here for the child, if they want him they are going to have to take him if they live that long being the X Virus is stronger in this region rather than the rest of the digital world." Gran Dracmon said

"Do you want us to attack them or allow them to come into here and set a trap for them?" Katie asked

"Allow them to come in and we are going to let them come find us and we all will be guarding the boy in the bottom of the castle." Gran Dracmon said


	7. Gran Dracmon's Trap & the Antibodies

Chapter 7: Gran Dracmon's Trap and the Antibodies Released

**Chapter 7: Gran Dracmon's Trap and the Antibodies Released**

With the X Virus released and Ayden captured by Gran Dracmon and his army the guardians of hope and light are trying to get Ayden back and they know they are going to have to be careful.

"We are going to have to be careful for this area has a higher density of the virus than the rest of the world. I know they figured out how to extract the antibodies out of Ayden but they haven't killed him yet or I would sense that his life is gone." Seraphimon said

"What is the plan of attack?" Dominimon asked

"I think they are going to set a trap and they are going to all be guarding Ayden and they are going to be stronger but if we work together I think we will get Ayden back." Seraphimon said

"Seraphimon is there a way we could use Ayden to lead us to him and then use his powers to boost what Azulongmon gave us?" Ophanimon asked

"It is worth a try but we are going to be careful because by doing that it will weaken him." Seraphimon said

The guardians of hope and light went forth into the castle and Seraphimon used Ayden to guide them to where he is. Once they get to where Ayden is they find that Seraphimon was right and Gran Dracmon's army starts to attack the Digimon.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the angel brigade, if you think you are going to get the child you are wrong." Gran Dracmon said

"Don't you realize that we are all connected to the child and this virus is not affecting us being the child won't let it affect us?" Seraphimon said

"Fine if you want the child you have to take him from us but just to let you know we are not going to let you take him without a fight." Gran Dracmon said

"Fine! We didn't expect you to let us have him but we are not leaving here without the boy for we would rather die fighting for peace than watch you destroy this world." Seraphimon said

"Then we will grant your wish don't let them leave and if they try leaving with the child destroy them all." Gran Dracmon said

Gran Dracmon left as the demon lords started to fight Seraphimon and the rest of the angels. Slowly the angels were able to stop a lot of the dark army when the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse decided to attack Seraphimon all at once. Clavis Angemon pushed Seraphimon out of the way and took all 4 of the attacks full force. He didn't die but he was badly injured and Ophanimon took him away from the fighting and shielded him from any attacks.

When Ophanimon got back to the battle she found that the dark army was being blinded by a light that was coming from Ayden. She felt power running through her as well as the rest of the angels and this gave them the advantage to even the playing field. When the light died down the angels were able to gain speed, agility, and power. The angels were able to get rid of the rest of the dark army where only the 4 demon lords and the 4 horsemon. Katie and the other 3 watched the battle wage on and they decided to use their powers to help out their Digimon and the 4 demon lords so they could stop the angels once and for all. Sophie came up with a plan to end their powers and it involved killing Ayden them selves.

"In order to stop the angels we are going to have to destroy the power source which is supplying them." Sophie said

"How are you going to do it without being detected and alerting the angels?" Alden said

"We are going to have to act fast." Sophie said

"Katie, do you still have the dagger we used to create the virus? We are going to poke our fingers again and allow the blood to mix and kill him that way." Amie said

"Of coarse I do and I think that is a brilliant plan for if he is poisoned by the same blood that created this virus then the angels will feel it as well which in the long run we will be in control of this world and our world." Katie said

As the battle went on Katie took the dagger out and poked her finger then poked the other 3 children's fingers which they used to mix the blood together and as they were getting ready to plunge the dagger right into Ayden's heart Clavis Angemon came in right in time to shield Ayden when the dagger went right through his chest. The blood acted like a poison and was slowly killing Clavis Angemon but he succeeded in protecting Ayden from the poison. When that happened a bright blue light started to emerge from Clavis Angemon and Ayden as well and this light filled the entire room sending shock waves through the entire castle.

Seraphimon then grabbed Ayden as Ophanimon grabbed Clavis Angemon and they all left the castle leaving the demon lords and the 4 horsemon stunned from what just happened. When the angels landed in the clearing they realized that Ayden used his power to stop the poison from spreading and saved Clavis Angemon from a terrible fate. Clavis Angemon then went to Ayden knowing what Ayden had just done and pulled out the crystal of innocence and gave it to Ayden knowing that he was destined to have the crystal of innocence and that Clavis Angemon was destined to be the Digimon of innocence.

"Thank you for saving me and I know by protecting you that things will play in our favor. I have a gift for my brother for I know that we are destined to share the same partner and I think by combining our strengths we will be able to stop Gran Dracmon from destroying something pure." Clavis Angemon said

Clavis Angemon started to glow sending his powers to Seraphimon and Ayden knowing that he is going to help Ayden stop Gran Dracmon once and for all. Once the glow died down everyone found that Clavis Angemon was no where to be found. Seraphimon and Ayden felt Clavis Angemon now apart of them and they decided to return to Seraphimon's castle where they would work on releasing the antibodies. Once they got there they found Kris and Gennai/Joey finishing the device that will release the antibodies.

"This is called a Holy Gale, and it is designed to release the cure to this virus. It could only be powered by the 3 great angels and we will only have one shot in order to save our world and stop them from leaving this world and going to another world." Gennai said

"We used the true crystal of light, the crystal of destiny and all we need is the crystal of hope in order to power the holy gale." Kris said

"Well here is the crystal of hope, I know by doing this I will help save the digital world and I know I could save my friends and that is the important thing right now." Ayden said

"What is going on here and where is Clavis Angemon?" Mineveramon asked

"We are finishing the device that will save our world, and Clavis Angemon sacrificed himself so Ayden could live. When he disappeared he gave his powers to Ayden and me." Seraphimon said

"How did this happen and you are saying the power of innocence is now apart of this boy as well?" Dianamon asked

"Yes it is for he holds the key and we believe that he is the chosen one of the ancient prophesy to save our world." Gennai said

Meanwhile in the dark castle we find Gran Dracmon furiously yelling for they couldn't even stop the angels and one boy from escaping.

"How hard is it to kill these pests that have escaped your grasps so many times? I gave specific orders to kill them all if they try escaping and you couldn't even do that." Gran Dracmon said

"Master we managed to kill one of them but that was not intentional we were aiming for Ayden being he is the key to their power. We figured if we could kill him then we would be able to take the power away from the angels and destroy them all so we could let you rule this world and our world." Katie said

"My patience is growing thin with these pests for they have stopped me for over a thousand years but it is time to start to do things myself." Gran Dracmon said

"What do you have planned master?" Alden said

"We are going to go for a full front attack on them and it will be something they will not expect and this time I will be there fighting as well it is time we end this war and I am able to take what is rightfully mine and become ruler of 2 worlds." Gran Dracmon said

"How do you propose we do this surprise attack without them finding out?" Sophie asked

"I have some spies in there so I could get reports when the best time to attack is and when that is I will be ready for we will attack from all angles. We will eliminate the sovereigns then the Olympic 12 following the royal knights and finally the angels leaving the boy to witness the destruction and then we will seal the boy away for eternity but we will keep him alive and witness the destruction he caused." Gran Dracmon said

"That is the most beautiful plan you have ever came up with and I will love making my sister suffer for all that she represents." Lilithmon said

"Master there is one flaw in that plan we can't do anything until we destroy the boy's guardian for as long as he is alive then he could possibly interfere with our plans to end this war." Lucemon said

"You are right we must stop Seraphimon once and for all, and we must do it before we destroy the rest." Gran Dracmon said

"How do we stop the angel though for we can't do it while the boy is near him and we must poison the boy so he can't provide them the power they need to defeat us?" Amie asked

"Good point it is not just the fact that the angel and the boy are linked but the boy will provide power to the angels and the others. How do you propose we poison the boy so he can't give power to the others?" Gran Dracmon asked

"We shall use the dagger with our blood mixed on it and we stab him in the leg letting the poison eat at his powers making him weak, but the thing is your spy is going to have to do this while everyone is asleep." Amie said

"She is a clever girl and it is a brilliant plan, with the boy injured and the poison slowly draining him we will be able to defeat the others without ease." Gran Dracmon said

"I want you to send a message to my spy who is currently in Seraphimon's castle. Tell him the plan and give him the dagger and tell him to stab the boy in the leg in the dead of the night when everyone is asleep." Gran Dracmon said

Amie pulled out the dagger and poked her finger letting her blood drip on it then Katie, Sophie, and Alden did the same. The shadow version of Amie took the dagger and disappeared to Seraphimon's castle telling the spy exactly what to do and make sure nobody is awake when he does this. Shadow Amie then disappeared back to the dark castle where she told Gran Dracmon that the plan is set in motion. Meanwhile back at Seraphimon's castle we find that the entire grand council has gotten together while the 3 angels activated the holy gale which took the antibodies out of Ayden and then spread them through the entire digital world so they could all survive.

Once the antibodies hit everyone they started to change and they felt a lot stronger and more powerful. After the holy gale died out everyone noticed the changes made to them which showed drastically. Later that night we find that everyone finally fell asleep except one night guard who is to carry out the orders he has received. He then walked up to Ayden's room finding Ayden fast asleep and drew the dagger and lunged it into Ayden's leg causing him to wake up in severe pain but before he could see what happened the guard disappeared before anyone could see him.

With Ayden screaming in pain it caused the entire castle to awaken and when they got to Ayden's room they found a dagger lunged deeply into Ayden's leg but that was not the worse part of it the dagger could not be removed from the leg and it was causing his blood to allow the poison in it. Once the poison entered his blood stream the dagger dissolved into nothing leaving the angels curious to what had happened. The next few days went by slowly for the angels were monitoring how Ayden was doing but the more time drew on Ayden started to get weaker and weaker. Meanwhile in the dark castle we find that Gran Dracmon is thrilled from the news he had received and started to plan his attack against the good doers.


	8. Gran Dracmon's Downfall

Chapter 8: Gran Dracmon's Downfall

**Chapter 8: Gran Dracmon's Downfall**

With the virus in the air the angels felt it was time to release the antibodies to save their world. Gran Dracmon decided that he couldn't let them gain the power and he decided to capture the key to the power. With Ayden in his grasp the angels decide a rescue party and when they got there they were engaged in a fierce battle which almost costed Ayden's life but ended up costing Clavis Angemon's life instead. With Ayden safe and away from Gran Dracmon the demon lords devise a plan to take away the grand council's source of power. One of the spies to Gran Dracmon inside Seraphimon's castle he takes the dagger with the blood of the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse and lung it into Ayden's leg poisoning him which is slowly draining his strength and powers.

"We have to do something before Ayden is completely gone, Ophanimon what if we use the golden digieggs to save him?" Kris asked

"What do you mean?" Ophanimon asked

"You said who ever holds the golden digieggs will hold great powers and we could use those powers to save Ayden." Kris said

"Goldramon do you still have the golden digiegg of hope, innocence, light, and life?" Seraphimon asked

"I do and soon you and Ayden shall have it for I know that he also holds the key to life and he should have the crystal of life as well. With that said I gladly give my powers to you and Ayden like Clavis Angemon did." Goldramon said as he started to glow giving his powers to Seraphimon along with the golden digiegg and the crystal of life. Once the glowing died down we found that Goldramon was no longer there.

Seraphimon and Gennai gave their golden digieggs to Kris in which he called forth the golden powers to activate. He used the golden powers from the digieggs by sending them into Ayden allowing them to heal him. With all of this happening the dark army was now approaching and once they got there they decided to attack the castle causing everyone to fall over.

"I think Gran Dracmon and his army is trying to level the castle trying to end the war so he could gain the power he needs to rule 2 worlds." Seraphimon said

"I think this is going to be the final battle and we are going to have to work as a team. We have to stop this monster from destroying our world and another world as well." Ophanimon said

With that the angels called forth the royal knights, the 4 sovereigns, and the Olympic 12 to help them end this war once and for all. The members of the grand council came to the castle to find that all the angels are on guard preparing for the final battle. Seraphimon told Ayden that he wants him to stay in the castle to allow himself to regain his strength while they went to go fight off Gran Dracmon and his army.

"Ayden I need you to stay here and regain your strength while we go into battle with Gran Dracmon and his army." Seraphimon said

"I want to come for I know you are going to need me there with you and the others." Ayden said

"You don't have the strength to fight with us at the moment you need to let your body recover from the poison that was in your system." Seraphimon said

"I can't let you do this all by your selves I know you will need me to be out there with you." Ayden said

"Please Ayden I can't risk loosing you in this battle and I will be fine but I want you to stay here." Seraphimon said heading out into battle where he seen that the grand council is heavily engaged in a fierce battle with Gran Dracmon's army and when he stepped out into battle he was attacked by Gran Dracmon himself.

"What is wrong pretty boy, not expecting to fight me right off the bat?" Gran Dracmon taunted

"I will do what ever it takes to make sure you don't destroy 2 worlds if not more. I will not give up until either you are gone or I have died in this war and I am not afraid of you." Seraphimon said

"Crystalline Ice!" Gran Dracmon fired at Seraphimon but Seraphimon barely dodged the attack.

"Strike of the Seven Heaven's!" Seraphimon fired as Gran Dracmon swiftly dodged the attack.

With Gran Dracmon and Seraphimon battling we find Ophanimon having a hard time her self with Lilithmon and the 4 sovereigns are battling the 3 remaining demon lords, the Olympic 12 are having a rough time with the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse, while the royal knights and the rest of the angels have their hands full battling the rest of Gran Dracmon's army.

"What is wrong sis you don't look glad to see me?" Lilithmon mocked

"This is where we end this once and for all I am sick of you torturing innocent creatures and I'm going to put a stop to it once and for all." Ophanimon said

"Really you can't defeat me because you don't have the heart to kill one of your own. If you did you would have done it along time ago." Lilithmon said

"The difference between you and I is that I have a soul and I never traded it to the devil." Ophanimon said

"Razor Nail!" Lilithmon fired

"Sephirote Crystal!" Ophanimon used to shield her self from the attack

The battle went on like this being they were mostly evenly matched in strength and power.

"Why don't you just give up Seraphimon for you have no chance to win this battle?" Gran Dracmon said

"If I had no chance to win the battle then tell me why you couldn't kill Ayden knowing it would destroy me." Seraphimon said

"I couldn't kill the kid for he holds something that won't let him die by me. I can't figure it out but I will figure it out and take it away from him so I could kill him." Gran Dracmon said

"You won't figure it out and even if you do it is not something that you could never take away from him, he has to give it up willingly and that is something he will never do." Seraphimon said

"I will find a way to make him give what ever he has that won't let him be killed by me." Gran Dracmon said

"How long is it going to take for you to realize this for as long as he is alive you could never rule this world or any other world and there will be others like him as well?" Seraphimon asked

"I will take as long as I have to in order to take what is rightfully mine and rule what I have claimed." Gran Dracmon said

"You still don't get it you just can't take this land for it doesn't belong to you but it belongs to every Digimon and sage of this world. The children here know this land doesn't belong to them but as long as they are willing to keep the beauty and peace to this land then they are welcome to be here but only a select few will be able to see the beauty of this world and only during great need." Seraphimon said

"Eye of the Gorgon!" Gran Dracmon fired but Seraphimon evaded the attack with ease.

With all that is going on we find that the Olympic 12 are having a hard time with the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse.

"Megid Flame!" Megidramon fired hitting Marsmon squarely in the chest

"Holy Cross!" Chronomon fired hitting Merukimon and Mineveramon in the chest sending them backwards

Apollomon and Dianamon avoided the Grandis scissors while Neptunmon barely dodged the chaos crusher. Things started to look grim for them when Ayden came out of the castle and called upon the powers of the golden digieggs and the powers of his crystals.

"I call upon the powers of hope, innocence and life to aid me along with the powers of the 3 golden digieggs as well." Ayden said as he started to glow a brilliant blue and a majestic gold color.

He then directed his powers to the Digimon fighting against Gran Dracmon giving them the strength they need to continue to fight without losing their strength. Once they received the strength they needed Ayden then directed his powers to his 4 best friends and their Digimon purifying them from the clutches of pure darkness in their hearts knowing they will forever hold the 4 shadows in their hearts until they die. Once they were purified the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse then stopped fighting for Gran Dracmon knowing their partners were no longer in control of them. The remaining demon lords then disappeared for they feared the powers that Ayden has leaving Gran Dracmon alone with the rest of the army. The fighting then ceased and the Digimon under Gran Dracmon's control all left for the powers Ayden have cleansed them as well.

"Gran Dracmon do you now realize that you could never control this world or any other world?" Ophanimon asked

"I know that I have lost the war for now but I will come back even stronger than I am now." Gran Dracmon said

"You could never come back because we are going to use Ayden's powers to purify you where you could never have any power. Once his powers go through you your body will be stripped of your powers once and for all. This will reduce you to an egg. This won't be a digiegg but a regular egg and all the darkness in your heart will be banished for an eternity where no living creature shall be able to touch it." Seraphimon said

"Why don't you try to run away? Why are you staying to face your doom?" Gallantmon asked

"I am staying because I have nowhere else to run and I refuse to hide, I know when I have been beaten but because I have been beaten doesn't mean I am going out without fighting." Gran Dracmon said

"Do you realize why you weren't able to kill Ayden?" Cherubimon asked

"I do realize that it is his hope and innocence that protects him from me killing him. It is his light in his heart that keeps him alive despite the fact I tried to kill him several times." Gran Dracmon said

With all things said Ayden called upon his powers while Gran Dracmon called forth the Eye of the Gorgon where the black light was contrasting against the blue and gold light. Sophie, Katie, Amie and Alden then grabbed onto Ayden's arms and shoulders giving him the strength he needs to continue the blue and gold light which over powered the Eye of the Gorgon and enveloped Gran Dracmon draining him of his powers and slowly reduced him into an egg which was crystallized by Ayden's powers.

"It is time to seal away the powers of darkness where no living soul could ever get its hands on it." Azulongmon said

"The only place we could seal it would be the dark area and it is going to have to be a remote area where no living creature could ever go." Ayden said

Ayden and Seraphimon then went to the pit of the dark area and sealed the powers of absolute darkness in a dark cave then sealed the cave off by caving it in making it a permanent wall. Then they called upon Neptunmon to call upon the storms to flood it and make it so this far out no creature could ever go this far out but only could go as far as the edge of the permanent fog barrier or they will be forever lost with no chance of survival. They designed the fog to crush anyone who enters there and suffocate in the dense fog.

Once Ayden, Seraphimon, and Neptunmon made it back the 4 sovereigns, and the Royal Knights decided that they no longer needed the antibodies and called them back out of all the Digimon except them selves, the Olympic 12, and the 3 celestial beings. They then decided to prevent the X Virus from ever returning that they would crystallize the 4 children responsible for releasing the virus in the first place. Each of the 4 sovereigns took one of the 4 crystallized children and decided to keep them separated for all eternity. With the 4 children crystallized they also decided to seal away their Digimon partners in the dark zone where they will remain for eternity. With the war finally over they were able to start to rebuild the digital world from the destruction caused during the X Wars and things started to return to normal and Ayden stayed in Seraphimon's castle until the council decided what they were going to do with Ayden and they debated whether or not to send him home and they made it his choice. Ayden decided to stay knowing that things wouldn't be the same in his world without his best friends. He told his parents the truth and they accepted his decision knowing they would see their son eventually.

**The End**


End file.
